1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable apparatus and method for spreading mortar and, more specifically, to an adjustable apparatus and method for spreading a double line of mortar on blocks or bricks of varied sizes used in masonry construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices were employed to spread mortar on a course of block or brick. However, none of the devices of the past are capable of adjustment to accommodate bricks or blocks of different widths. This drawback is critical because bricks and/or block are manufactured in a variety of standardized widths including four, six, eight and ten inches.
For example, Erp (U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,116 issued Apr. 6, 1954) discloses a mortar spreader provided with a pair of longitudinally extending closure flaps for guiding the mortar.
Tolbert et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,312 issued July 24, 1962) teach a machine for spreading mortar comprising a sliding feeder plate arranged along the bottom and side walls of a hopper portion.
Doll (U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,480 issued Nov. 2, 1915) presents a simply constructed mortar spreader that is equipped with an adjustable gate device for controlling the gravitational flow of mortar. The Doll spreader simply provides a holder and guide for the mortar.
Another mortar dispensing apparatus is disclosed by Searl (U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,468 issued Aug. 14, 1956). The Searl apparatus includes a slide valve, carried on a hopper, movable to open and close an opening through which the mortar is dispensed.
Maskrey and Sheldon (U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,146 issued Jan. 19, 1915) cooperatively teach yet another mortar spreader equipped with doors which are opened and closed by operation of a crank arm coupled with three angularly disposed cranks.
A mortar spreader is also presented by Ainslie (U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,902 issued Nov. 11, 1930). The Ainslie spreader is composed in part of a pivoting front wall which acts to control the gravitationally induced flow of mortar from the hopper portion thereof.
Molnar (U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,868 issued May 14, 1985) teaches a mastic applicator and adjustable blade assembly. The applicator is used to complete a joint between adjacent panels of drywall or sheet rock by delivering mastic over tape which is disposed over the joint area.
Garnett, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,432 issued Sep. 15, 1964) discloses yet another mortar spreader. The Garnett apparatus utilizes an electric motor to facilitate the dispersement of the mortar.
A mortar layer is taught by Villanovich (U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,114 issued June 3, 1975). In operation, the Villanovich layer requires the user to propel the device with one hand while turning a crank to dispense the mortar with the other hand.
Like Garnett, Meyer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,410 issued July 30, 1974) discloses an electric mortar spreader which requires connection with a power source.
A mortar applying device is shown by Hession et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,383 issued Oct. 13, 1981). The Hession et al. device is configured with a rectangular shaped hopper consisting of flat end-plates and secured to flat tapered side members by any suitable means such as welding.
Covington (U S. Pat. No. 915,661 issued Mar. 16, 1909) discloses a fertilizer distributer in a configuration resembling a wheelbarrow.
Cusumano et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,445 issued Oct. 5, 1982) reveal a building material applicator which is composed in part of a beater assembly having a plurality of paddles.
Foye (U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,559 issued Feb. 12, 1974) teaches a hopper-type mortar spreader in the same basic style as other of the above-referenced prior art. The Foye spreader employs roller shafts equipped with sprockets to engage a chain which is integral with the propelling action of the spreader.
However, none of the previous references teach a mortar applicating device which is adjustable in width to accommodate a variety of bricks and blocks. Therefore, a need exists for a mortar spreading apparatus which is readily adapted to bricks of differing widths.